


Home

by I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins



Series: The Tales of Dax [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins/pseuds/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins
Summary: HC version of that first meeting with Garrus in ME2, 200 word drabble





	

_You're supposed to be dead._ The words race each other around in Dax's brain. It's the truth. And it haunts her. She should have died in space. She  _did_ die. And then Cerberus brought her back again. 

Nothing's the same. Joker's still with her, but he never meets her eyes. She spends most of her time with Dr. Chakwas. Drinking. Her hands haven't shook in battle lately. She considers that a win. 

She aims her sniper at a merc, taking him out in one clean blow. She makes her way through the enemy forces quickly, Grunt and Mordin at her six. Battle is familiar. Her muscles move like a machine, each shot automatic, calculated, controlled. Easy.

She makes her way toward the Archangel, mercs screaming in surprise as her team cuts them down. The Archangel turns. Dax's heart catches in her throat.

"Garrus," she breathes, heart pounding fast beneath her ribs.

"Shepard. I- thought you were dead," he replies, mandibles fluttering in surprise.

Tears prick at Dax's eyes. "I was."

He shifts, leaning against the tall steel wall behind him. "I, uh, see," he says. He clears his throat, the same way he always has.

Dax walks over to him, laying one hand against his face. The coarse texture is familiar beneath her fingertips. "I missed you," she whispers.

_I'm home._

 

 


End file.
